How Can I Help Him, If I Can't?
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: His friend was losing his mind quickly and he being unable to help, was forced to watch as his friend lost his mind.
1. Part One

_Transformers_

_Title: How Can I Help Him, If I Can't?_

_Summary: His friend was losing his mind quickly and he being unable to help, was forced to watch as his friend lost his mind._

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_AN: This little fic came from the tf bunny farm on LiveJournal and I was kindly encouraged to continue this by kirin_saga. Not that I mind of course! =D_

* * *

No one, including me had known when Springer had actually started to lose his mind in the beginning during when the war was its height. Come to think of it there may have been small signs of it happening even then everyone including Springer had dismissed it nothing. But as time progressed it was nearly quite clear about what was happening to Springer.

But by the time once it had progressed further it was too late to do anything.

None of the Autobot medics were able to find a way to stop him from losing his mind, no matter how slow or fast it was happening. And so the Autobot command ordered that the now unstable triple changer Autobot be removed his command post and that another Autobot was to was to take his place and continue to lead the mechs that had been under his command before it had happened.

Then the war had ended for good and still Springer continued to lose his mind at an even faster rate than it had gone through during the war. As he got worse and he was now nearly unable to fully remember the names of his friends and former enemies, it was then deemed that he would be moved to a facility where he could be fully monitored for when he would be fully gone.

He was one of my greatest friends and there was nothing that I could to help, but stand by and watch as my friend continued to lose his mind.

How can you help a friend, when you don't know how to help him?

* * *

_AN: Please review and let me know what you think of this one. ^^_


	2. Part Two

Transformers

Title How Can I Help Him, If I Can't?

Summary: His friend was losing his mind quickly and he being unable to help, was forced to watch as his friend lost his mind.

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Original bunny idea comes from kirin_saga on LiveJournal.

Author's Note: Whoops looks like I forgot to update the story here on this end. So finally here's a chapter update! ^^

* * *

Looking back on it brings up memories that I had attempted to bury away with the more happier memories despite most of those 'happy' memories occurring during the war itself. Then again how can you help a friend and comrade even they think that there is nothing wrong with them and they don't believe that they would need your help?

* * *

~When it began~

The Wreckers and Springer had come to the Autobot base on Cybertron to get their repaired from the recent space battles with the Decepticons that they would come in contact with from time to time. Hot Rod was among the group of Autobots that had chosen to wait on the landing area to greet the mechs back to Cybertron after their hard fought space battles. He looked at the assembled group and saw that Arcee was standing next to Ultra Magnus and some other Autobots. The pink femme was watching the ship lower itself on the landing pad and release its main hatch.

The Wreckers followed their leader, Springer, down the walk way, they only stopped for a klik when one of the others along with Springer stumbled slightly, he had moved quickly to help but Sandstorm had obviously gotten to the Wrecker leader, before anyone else was able to move to help. Sandstorm and Springer talked quietly, before he nodded to whatever Sandstorm had said and then moved to report to Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus."

"Springer."

The Autobot triple changer stood straight with his team standing him at attention.

"Permission to stay on Cybertron and allow my team to rest and regroup, sir?"

There was some silence as the blue Autobot city commander thought on the request, Hot Rod was tempted to remind him thinking that he had completely forgotten the request.

"Permission granted."

The green triple changer grinned and turned to dismiss his team before he turned back to chat and greet with his fellow Cybertronains. Hot Rod moved forward to chat with him, happy to see his friend once more, though Sandstorm stopped him briefly before he could actually reach the other mech.

"Take him to get some energon and then recharge. He has been a little off since the last cycle or two of battles."

Hot Rod nodded his surprised understanding and then watched as the mech moved off amongst the mechs and femmes in the hangar. Though he and the other Wreckers were within optic watching distance of his commander. He then turned back his previous task and went to drag his friend away from Magnus and Arcee.

Springer gave him a grateful look and side grin when Hot Rod did finally manage to pry him away from the commander and their femme comrade. He lightly pushed at his friend's should plating causing the other to stumble slightly and glare at him lightly.

"Come Springer, you must share your space battles with me over some energon."

Springer grinned lightly, chuckled, and pushed him back.

"Very well. And you will share what you've been up to here. I've heard you were in the with the Twins multiple times while keeping everyone else on their feet a lot."

The orange mech grinned cheekily chatting with Springer on the way to the base rec room. The pair was completely unware of the optics that watched them. Several of those belonged to the other Wreckers while the other set belonged to two Autobots named Kup and Ironhide, both of whom shared a look with each other silently. The old green mech's engine revved moodily as he turned back to watching the younger Autobots and in turn the red mech watched him.

"Kup is something botherin' ya?"

The green mech shook his head before turning to the other.

"No everything is fine, Ironhide."

Then he started back on the path that the two had been walking previously, Ironhide cast a look down to where the other mechs were before continuing on with Kup.

* * *

Springer groaned mentally wondering why Hot Rod had been trying to get him overcharged in the rec room with him and a bunch of other mechs that had been in there at the time. Of course Hot Rod and those other mechs had passed out before he could find out from his friend or the others where his slagging quarters were.

"Sir?"

He turned his head slightly so that he didn't move too fast and he saw a younger mech standing behind him. The young mech that was watching him and he looked to be a security mech.

"Sir? Are you lost?"

He nodded slightly, his optics catching slightly on the young guard's clawed had before looking at him and grinned slightly.

"Uh yeah, I can't seem to find my quarters."

The mech nodded, his face plates in a seeming temporary scowl.

"Of course sir. Come with me and we'll find where your quarters are."

He nodded and followed the guard down the hallway unaware that another was watching him not to far behind him. Hot Rod had come out his overcharge induced recharge to find that Springer had disappeared from the rec room. He managed to make his way down to the crew quarters, he found Springer moving down a corridor alone and it looked like he talking to someone that he couldn't see before entering his quarters.

He too was unaware that another pair of optics were also watching.


	3. Part Three

Transformers

Title: How Can I Help Him, If I Can't

Summary: His friend was losing his mind quickly and he being unable to help, was forced to watch as his friend lost his mind.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Original bunny idea came from Kirin_saga.

Author's Note: There will be some slash in later chapters.

00000000

Hot Rod woke up to harsh knocking on the door of his quarters and blearily stumbled through it to the door, cursing himself for getting overcharged in the previous cycle. Though he did not expect to find that Sandstorm would be at the door nor did he expect to be punched by the angry Wrecker in the face.

"What the frag, Sandstorm! What was that for??"

The mech's optics brightened up at the innocent question, and he moved into the younger mech's space, his vents moving furiously and growling at Hot Rod.

"You don't know?? I asked you a cycle ago after we landed to make sure that Springer got some energon and then to his quarters. Not to get the mech slagging drunk!?!"

Hot Rod blinked in confusion before the memories of the previous cycle surfaced and then he understood why the Wrecker in front of him was so angry. No Sandstorm actually looked quite ready to punching some unfortunate mech into stasis or right to deactivation.

Seeing as he was the only mech around, Hot Rod, concluded that he was the unfortunate mech and that Primus this was not the way that he wanted to go down.

"Sandstorm? Hot Rod?"

The two mechs broke their staring contest much to Hot Rod's immense relief to see Springer watching them both with dim blue optics. The green triple changer was swaying slightly on his feet. Sandstorm shot Hot Rod a rather dark look before moving to his leader.

"Springer... just the mech that I was looking for."

"You were looking for me? For what purpose?"

Sandstorm snorted slightly as though it should have been completely obvious. When it didn't appear to dawn to the green triple changer, Sandstorm cycled his vents quietly.

"You need to write about the mission, Springer. You do recall what we just returned from right? Oh and Roadbuster was looking for you as well. He wouldn't say why though."

Hot Rod watched as realization came to Springer and he nodded, cycling his vents at the same time. Though he wondered what Roadbuster wanted to see Springer for, but kept his mouth shut when Sandstorm eyed him slightly.

"Great.. just what I need to do.. a report."

He and Springer parted ways though Sandstorm followed his leader, he would cast a glare back at Hot Rod every so often until the two of them disappeared around a corner. He went to the training room to get in some training and some extra shooting time for several breems before he went to the rec room to get himself some energon. As he looked around the room, he was surprised to see one of the mechs from the Prime's own unit at the base that meant that either there mechs that were going to be moved out to other different units, or the mech was looking for a wayward mech that just happened to be in Prime's unit and was hiding out in another unit, or that Prime himself was going to be coming to inspect the base. He recognized that the mech was the black and white head of Ops, Jazz. He hadn't heard that there would be any reason to see him here from Ultra Magnus, though it could mean that the city commander was hiding something again.

He was then interrupted from his musings when he heard the doors open and looked up to see Springer come into the room, followed by Sandstorm and Roadbuster. The green and orange mech turned his head slightly and eyed Hot Rod, before the three Wreckers saluted Jazz – though Springer appeared to be a bit slow at it and Jazz merely saluted them back, laughing gently and sharing some energon cubes and a small conversation.

"Hot Rod?"

He turned his head away from watching the group chatting together and found that Arcee was watching him.

"Arcee."

They stared at each other in silence for about half a joor, before Arcee promptly sat down without invitation across from him with a cube of her own. They sat in some silence, each sipping from their cube ration occasionally listening to the chatter around them.

"So why aren't you with him?"

He stared at the light pink femme, who sipped from her cube silently looking quite as though she hadn't spoken at all.

"He happens to be with two of his team and with one of Prime's mechs."

"I see."

Her answer had been soft and yet it sounded quite curt.

"You should spend more time with him before something happens, Hot Rod."

Before he could ask her what she meant by her words, the femme was up from her seat and gone before he could ask. Elsewhere, two officers and a city commander were going through various reports.

"What the slag is a "rusakiasn"?"

"...."

That night cycle and in deep recharge, Springer dreamed.

TBC.


End file.
